Tumbleweed and the crossroads
by Bolvairen Sandor
Summary: This is the opening to the path of the cross roads one path will differ from the other Lets see where this takes us! All characters mentioned belong to Blizzard! rated m for later smut


A gentle not too audible sigh leaves his lips as he peers from the highest point of the watch point he can reach watching the boats drift by ever so slowly the soft warm sea breeze drifting over his skin as the sun begins to set in the distance Mccree mutters to himself when will hanzo be back? he begins to pat himself down looking for his cigarillo case the thought crosses his mind while he pats his chest the voice in his head ask why do you think of him? Do you honestly think he feels the same way? Before he can add to his doubts his fingers drift over his back right pocket that holds his cigarillo case as he opens the case and plucks a smoke from it he can hear commotion slightly in the distance he begins his decent to ground level before he can even light his smoke he runs right into Ange! He thinks to himself oh thank god I didn't light up any time soon or she would give me the longest lecture about my oh so bad habit. Biting the already moistening end of the cigarillo he makes eye contact with her and greets her with a howdy and a slight wave the Swiss doctor greets him with a smile and a wave hi Jesse how are you feeling today? A slight smile forms on his face under the shade of his thick leather hat I'm doing fine just like any other day how bout yourself? She tilts her head a little to the side you sure are looking rugged a bit more hair then usual and you look like you need sleep Jesse. He chuckles I'm trying to catch up on some sleep it's just been hard these past few weeks with Lucio Hana and Lena being here all at once they're worse then a bunch of ole hen's just cluckin' around at all hours of the night and day can hardly grab a wink with all the commotion. But in his head he was thinking about hanzo and how he missed being up late at night practicing with him on the range an the talks well sort of talks they would have where mostly Jesse would talk and sometimes hanzo would shoot him a reply or a snort depending on the conversation or if the other man was in the mood for talk Then it dawned on him how much progress he had made with the other man yes it was still a uphill battle but every chance he got he would at-least cherish the time spent around hanzo even if hanzo didn't bother to know or accept his presence which in Jesse's mind he was circling the friend zone. As Jesse was stuck in his thoughts Angela tried to snap him out of it by snapping her fingers and waving her hand in front of his face Jesse finally snapped out of his day dream when Angela grabbed onto a strand of hair by his ear an gave it a swift tug Jesse you really need some sleep! I'm worried about you just like I would if it were anyone else at the watch point please get some rest and if you need sleep aid you know you can always ask me. I know I can ask you Ange he replies ill come by the med bay if I don't get any in the next few days. As Angela turns to walk away Jesse starts his hunt to find his lighter with success he finds it in his right side pocket he quickly lights up and deeply inhales with a sigh he closes his eyes and begins his walk to the entrance of the watch point as he reaches the entrance he key's in his code Athena welcomes him as the doors slide open and quietly close behind him as he steps through the thresh hold he hears loud voices coming from the kitchen. Adjusting his hat Jesse begins his walk toward the kitchen the chatter begins to grow louder with every step till he rounds the corner running right into Hana with arms full of unopened potato chip bags and trailing not too far behind her partner in crime Lucio with three bottles of soda. Howdy he moves out of the door way letting the two go by he thinks he should say something about the pair raiding the snack pantry but he figures it would just end up as him coming off as a parent who's telling them what they should an shouldn't be doing Jesse chuckles at the thought of being like Ange and his smoking. As he shuffles through the kitchen going through the cabinets and pantry he can't find anything in sight that would satisfy him food wise pondering to himself I wonder if we have any steak he checks the fridge to his delight there is steak but to his disappointment has also found a post-it note on the steak package that reads do not cook until everyone is home! Sliding the thick cut steaks back into place he begins his search again this time finding sushi some kind of noodle dish by the looks of it its already been eaten out of placing the noodle dish back where he found it he searches the lower shelves of the fridge when he hears footsteps approaching behind him he shut's the door turns on his heel and runs smack right into Reinhardt's chest with a clank of his spurs he is on the floor looking up at rein who extends a hand to help him up with a chuckle did I scare you!? Pfft no I was just looking for somethin worth a damn to eat but I can't find a damn thing besides those nice thick cut steaks guess I'll settle for a cup of ramen or i might just sneak out for a bite hell street taco's sound great right about now! Sighing he takes reins hand and lets himself be hoisted up. Jesse looks up at the huge man and grins you know if you want to tag along I know we can get ourselves some great food rein nods and is about to begin to ask how are they going to sneak out when Jesse starts to head out of the kitchen toward the long corridor to the back of the watch point. It didn't take but only a few long strides for Reinhardt to catch up with him. Jesse started to say I know what your thinkin and I can assure you I know what I'm doing as they reached the back door they swoosh open letting the cowboy and the oversize German through to the almost empty underground garage the only vehicles to be seen was one motor cycle that belonged to one Jesse Mccree and a Full-size red farm truck that dated back to the early 2000's. As Jesse swung the door open grabbing the keys off the driver's side seat he started the relic it whined and sputtered a little once it was warm it roared into full life healthy as a horse Jesse chuckled as he pulled himself up into the driver's seat Reinhardt followed soon after shaking the vehicle as he adjusted and found his seat belt. Once they were out of the garage and almost out of the underground tunnel Jesse starts to get this feeling in his gut that he should turn the truck around but he has his mind set by god I'm not gonna stay here at the watch point and neglect some of my needs as he steps on the gas a little harder the truck moves faster as they are finally out of the tunnel and heading into town. A hour's worth of driving pays off the dimly lit street with a bunch of street vendors serving steaming hot food and drink and people chattering away and having a good time eating and enjoying themselves with a slight flow of music dancing through the street. As the two leave the truck rein looks over at Jesse with a look that say's how did you know about this place he shrugs in Jesse's direction which is met with a chuckle I just roam around partner it's not like I don't have a need to roam ya know. Jesse adjust his serape and hat as they begin to head towards the smells and chatter ya know what I'm thinkin a beer and a few tacos will settle my hunger how bout you? Rein nods with a barking laugh anything fried and bad for you I'm fully in! I hardly get a chance to eat what I want any more due to Angela and Brigitte always protesting and telling me what I should be doing to take care of myself the bigger man snorts with a smile lets bend the rules a little it's not like they will know! That's the spirit now lets get in line Jesse say's with a nudge of his elbow to reins forearm. As they make their way up to the food trailer Jesse order's five chicken Taco's and five steak burrito's with two beer's between them he knows they can at least put away the beers and maybe two or three of the burrito's or taco's as the two find a good sitting spot at the base of a huge water fountain they begin to indulge in the great tasting food and beer a semi happy sigh leaves Jesse as the thought of having hanzo with him lingers into his mind yes he enjoys reins company but it's not the man he is falling for he would rather have the archer with him but at this time it isn't possible as he stares off into the crowed rein notices and lifts his hand to gain the cowboy's attention it's no use Jesse is falling hard into his day dream of the Japanese archer his black hair with slight graying on each side the slight feather strands that linger before his ears the sharp kept nature of his facial hair the way his hair ribbon catches the wind and flows gently behind him as he takes off running an bounding from high places above. The man had an aura about him that took Jesse's breath away and left him in a state of day dream even when he was getting shot at which wasn't good when on a mission. The street had become silent Rein noticed immediately something was wrong as the people all around started to stare in one direction almost like they were in a panic and parting either to the left or the right some people in the far back behind the fountain had already started to flee.


End file.
